


No Matter the Cost

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Everyone's a badass essentially, Gen, I didn't edit this after so..., Inconsistent spelling, Just a mess of words, Lizzy's a badass, Phantomhive manor, but mostly Lizzie, that's all, what is life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 20:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11238990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: All long-time residents of the Phantomhive manor found a purpose in protecting the secrets and pride of the family, no matter the cost. Lizzie, as the Earl’s future wife, planned to be no different.





	No Matter the Cost

**Title - No Matter The Cost**

 

**Rating - T for ~~Cursing~~ and Violence**

 

**Rating is ActuaLLY G BC I ONLY CURSED IN THE AN SO HA TAKE THAT PAST ME!**

 

**Warnings - ~~Cursing~~ , Violence, slightly OOC, Name inconsistency **

 

**Characters- Lizzie, Meirin (Mey-Rin), Baldroy (Bart (it’s the wiki, not me)), Finnian (Finny), Ciel, Sebastian**

 

**Notes - Please kindly ignore this weird format, thanks. Anyway, I, having just read the manga arc Book of Atlantic is driven from, wanted to do something with badass Lizzie, because, c’mon, seriously? Why not! I also, after watching Book of Circus, wanted to do something with the servants because, well, I wanted to do something with the servants! So, without further ado, I present this dumpster-fire to you. Also, don’t expect much plot, because I came up with this on a whim and wrote it in about thirty minutes. -__- (p.s, *whisper yells* this was supposed to be a serious fic) I don’t know, and don’t plan to look up old English sword techniques and the manga is not accessible to me at the moment, so excuse me of anything is historically incorrect.**

 

**Summary - All long-time residents of the Phantomhive manor found a purpose in protecting the secrets and pride of the family, no matter the cost. Lizzie, as the Earl’s future wife, planned to be no different.**

 

* * *

 

 

The situation was becoming a common one, where Elizabeth would stay at the manor while Ciel was out, especially considering these days, he was always out, so, she was left with the servants to confront her.

 

The maid, Mey-Rin. Sweet girl, she was, very clumsy and eyes always hidden behind the glare of those big, round lenses of hers.

 

The gardener, Finny. Also very sweet, and prone to breaking things. Always had that straw hat of his securely around his neck.

 

The cook, Bard. Always smoking a _something,_ what it was, she could never identify, and was most likely the source of all the explosions coming from the kitchen…

 

And finally, Tanka. The former butler, most likely seen with a cup of tea. He was just, well, Tanka.

 

After many visits, she had grown close to them, the maid in particular.

 

Ciel, according to the staff, would be returning soon, for which she couldn’t wait, but for now…

 

-

 

In the middle of the night, a crash ran through the manor, waking Elizabeth and peaking her curiosity.

 

“Ah, Miss Lizzie, what are you doing up at this hour?” Tanka appeared in front of the door. **

 

“I could have sworn I heard something…”

 

“I’m sure it-” the man is cut off by another crash from the kitchen.

 

“Is Baldroy in the kitchen again? This late?”

 

“I’m actually not sure, Miss Lizzie,” he says, brow furring.

 

“Hm. Shall we go check?”

 

“Is that the best idea? Surely it’s nothing.” He says.

 

Something rushes past the window and a bang is heard. **

 

She rushes to it, looking around.

 

“What’s going on?” She runs back to the door

 

“I’m going out, if you wouldn’t mind.” She says to the man.

 

“If I may go with you?”

 

“Sure!” She says. She walks out of the room,  looking up and down the hallway discreetly.

 

A young lady such as her must come off as oblivious.

 

From the corner of her eye, she sees a shadow and notes it.

 

“Come on, Tanka!” **

 

“Alright, dear, wait for me, heh,” the man heaves. Following after her bounding form.

 

-

 

She’s bouncing down the halls, taking in everything she can, from the decorative sword case on the wall, to the candles lining the thin tables along the walls, under where portraits used to sit on the now bare walls.**

 

There’s a creaking, then men in all black jump out and block the hall, trapping her and Tanka.

 

All of them have pistols pointed to the pair and she freezes.

 

“Where is the Earl?” One growls.

 

“I’m afraid the young master isn’t here right now,” Tanka says, oddly calm.

 

“Where is the Earl?” The man repeats, yelling.

 

“He’s not here right now,” Tanka repeats.

 

“Lies!” The man says and shoots at the older man.

 

“Tanka!” She screams.

 

“Ho, ho,” she hears, and suddenly the bullet falls to the ground in two halves, the older man wielding a sword.

 

“Wha?” One of the men says.

 

All of them start shooting, Tanka managing to dodge of cut all of the bullets.

 

She narrows her eyes, ducking around Tanka and under the rain of bullets.

 

She presses herself against the wall, dodging around the man on the side, the case on the wall in mind.

 

She’s lucy she’s not wearing a nightgown with a high neckline, as she would have choked herself by now.

 

She runs down the halls, following where she went last time, coming to the case.

 

Without thinking, she grabs a candle holder, this one in particular being metal and rams it into the glass, it shattering in millions of shards on the table below.

 

She reaches towards the sword on top, freezing over pieces of broken glass.  

 

_Why are you stopping? You’re wasting time._

 

_It’s improper for a lady to be seen doing such things._

 

_People could already be dead, people that I could have saved._

 

_No other woman was taught to fight. It’s unheard of for all but our family._

 

_They’re Ciel’s staff, they all seemed closer to him than most._

 

An internal argument rages on inside her head.

 

She’s frozen, but she forces herself to move, thinking of the other servants. Mey-Rin and Finny, and Baldroy. Were they okay? How was Tanka doing? **

 

She’s finally come to a decision.

 

_I’ll protect them all!_

 

She wouldn’t stand to be helpless in a situation like this anymore.

 

She grabs both swords, running back to where the men were.

 

They’ve stopped open-firing, now occasionally shooting, trying to hit Tanka.

 

_Not on my watch!_

 

She dives into the fray, disarming guns and fending off the men, hair flying behind her.

 

All of those lesson, the lessons she hated, come back to her.

 

_Dodge, strike, side-step, thrust._

 

All the techniques she’s learned play through her head at once.

 

There are only two of them, and seven men, but by some means, they manage.

 

When the two are done, there’s piles of blood underneath unmoving bodies and seven pistols lying in them.

 

-

 

“Tanka, what was that?!” She asks.

 

“I could say the same for you, Miss Lizzie.”

 

“The Midfords are a family of knights.” She says.**

 

“Ah. Well, let me explain something to you, Lady Elizabeth. As you know, the Phantomhive’s have many enemies.”

 

She nods.

 

“And as the only surviving member to bear the name, the Young Lord is target to such attacks as this,” he gestures around.

 

“That doesn’t explain it, though!”

 

“Ah, I think it’s not too soon for you to know. While it is not a disclosed secret, it is not a known fact.” The man starts.

 

“What is?”

 

“Ah, you see, the Phantomhive servants are not normal servants,” His monocle glints. “But rather guards to the manor.”

 

“What does that mean!”

 

“Every long-time resident of the Phantomhive manor is handpicked by the Young Master to protect it. Ah, how did he put it? To protect the secrets and pride of the Phantomhives.”

 

Lizzie looks up at him.

 

“I’m afraid that is as much as I can tell you, Miss Lizzie. For, it is not my story to tell.”

 

-

 

For Lizzie, that explanation was more than enough.

 

_All long-time residents, huh?_

 

As the future wife of the Earl, she soon would soon fit that description exactly.

 

_Ciel, I don’t know what secrets you keep, or what you find pride in, but I will surely protect it!_

 

-

 

Arriving to the hallway near her room, the window crashes in, from was that a bullet?

 

Lizzy looks to the source and sees the barrel of a gun lighting up. Looking closer, she sees Mey-Rin firing at something, dropping each rifle after a certain amount of shots and moving on the the next pair, one in each hand.

 

The maid’s glasses are sitting on her head, shining in the moon’s light.

 

_Is she just aimlessly firing?_

 

But as she looks further, Mey-Rin was hitting someone or something precisely. Guiding men into others, into the path of Finny, who was throwing statues like it was a normal thing, or traps, which at this point she guessed were set by Baldroy.

 

When Tanka had said defense, he wasn't kidding.

 

-

 

So, that night, Lizzie went to bed with thoughts and questions and wonders of all the servants of the Phantomhive manor.

 

What were their stories? How did Ciel find them?

 

Unanswered questions, so many of them, but for now, she’d just have to wait.

 

-

 

Ciel arrived the next day to shattered windows, puddles of blood, half of the rifles on the roof fallen from leaning on it, broken pieces of stone, burnt areas, and lots of misplaced bullets.

 

“What is going on, here?” He demanded.

 

“Well, Young Master,” the maid says. “‘M afraid we had a bit of a situation, heh, heh,” she explains nervously.

 

“What kind of situation?” He all but growls. “A very messy one, that’s all I know.”

 

He sighs. “Sebastian, clean up this mess.”

 

“Yes, Young Lord.”

 

“CIEL~!” A voice cuts him off from scolding Mey-Rin.

 

“L-Lizzie!” He exclaims as she wraps her arms around his waist. “Why are you here?!”

 

“Oh, Ciel, I was so worried!”

 

The Earl in question makes a strangled gasp in response and another normal day begins.

 

* * *

 

 

******

**-In Book of Circus, Tanka is the one who urges Lizzie back to sleep when an attack on the manor takes place and she’s present.**

 

**-Mey-Rin used to be a sniper because of her farsightedness.**

 

**-Lizzie calls Sebastian, Sebastian with no honorific.**

 

**-I believe in the beginning, Ciel asked Sebastian to take down all the pictures of his family.**

 

**-While the readers and watchers know about the servants, most outsiders, including Lizzie, don’t.**

 

**-Pretty self-explanatory, the Midford family is the queen’s knights and guards, if I remember correctly.**

 

 

**If I got anything incorrect, please tell me.**

 

**Thanks to writer’s block, this didn’t turn out how I planned it.**

 

**I had meant for this to be kind of a character study for the servants and Lizzie. It ended up as a descriptive mess. I tried to fix it, I really did!**

 

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, even if it is a giant mess, and leave a comment if you can.**

 

**Thanks for reading!**

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, back on ao3.
> 
> It, unlike FF.net, does not screw with the formatting and breaks of my documents.
> 
> Great to be back.
> 
> Anyway, I promised Black Butler and I delivered, so, as I said, here's a bunch of words that only make a small amount of sense, put together in a story that has no plot! Yay! 
> 
> Most of the notes are in the story box because I was too tired form trying to fix the FF.net format to put them here, because again unlike ao3, FF does not have an A/N box.
> 
> So, I, am dead.
> 
> So much woooorrrkkkkkkkk.
> 
> Yeah, sorry. I kinda actually feel bad that this is my first work in the fandom. Meh.
> 
> This note is getting awfully long with my FF complaints, so I'll leave it off here.
> 
> Thanks for reading this monstrosity that just so happens to be the longest singular chapter that I've posted yet. 
> 
> For all I care, leave all the hate you want, but any kind of review is appreciated.
> 
> Yeah, I'll leave now.
> 
> (You can tell that I wrote the FF note before cross-posting because of how happy it sounds)
> 
> [No, I am not going back to fix Tanaka's name. Sue me.]
> 
> {Actually, don't, seeing as I'm already broke enough.}
> 
> ((Funny thing is, I only cursed once and it was in the AN))
> 
> [[Though, I did just go in and add to the before-note]]
> 
> {{You can tell, because half of it is in caps and I was too lazy to delete the previous line}}


End file.
